


30 Day OTP Challenge (Marvel)

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bullying, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Period-Typical Homophobia, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: - Getting lost together- Pet names- Patching each other up- Hospital visits- Scar worship- Making fun of one another- A death of someone close- Sleeping in- Hugging- Watching the other sleep- Drawing each other- Having a lazy day





	1. Getting lost somewhere (Bucky/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first 30 Day Challenge! Please leave feedback, I'm still so new at this :)  
> Chapters are not chronological or necessarily related. Most are my personal head-canons. I hope you enjoy!

1\. Getting lost somewhere (Bucky/Reader)

“Are you sure this is the way?” you giggled. Following the Winter Soldier through the woods on a mission was one thing, but following a tan skinned, man-bun wearing version of him as he carried an ice chest and neon pool noodles was beyond adorable. 

The two of you were visiting the Barton’s farm. The kids had talked Clint and Laura into letting them go to the swimming hole with you two for the afternoon. Clint gave some general directions and set you loose. The kids promptly sped ahead, beach towels trailing in the wind behind them and yelled “Meet you there!” but that was almost 10 minutes ago. 

Bucky stopped at the summit of the hill, and smiled back at you, the crooked impish grin on his lips ruefully made you regret questioning his sense of direction. “If I can make it out of Siberia in the winter, I can track a couple a’ kids through the woods to a swimmin’ hole” he teased. “You doubt the skills of The Soldier?”

“Who me? Why I’d never doubt the Pool-Noodle Soldier” you fawned in a fake southern accent and smacked him on his aloha print covered rear end. You stopped at the top of the hill with him and looked at the pond below, watching the laughing and splashing of young Bartons. 

You arrived at the shore and set out your two towels next to the ones the kids threw on the ground. Bucky plopped down the ice chest and took a running start off the dock, his arms still full of neon noodles. “Cannon Ball!” he hollered to the kids as he made the biggest splash possible. The kids promptly retrieved the noodles from the pond and double-teamed him in a sword fight. You laughed and twisted open a bottle of water for each of the kids and set them on top of the ice chest. 

Making your way to the end of the dock, you dipped your feet in. The contrast of the humid summer afternoon air and the cool water was refreshing. You yelped as Bucky popped up in front you and yanked you into the water. Laughter filled the pond as the kids wrestled in the water with you guys. Later, you snuck up behind Bucky, wrapped your arms and legs around him and planted a soggy kiss on his cheek. “I love you James” you grinned as he carried you piggy back out of the water. 

“I love you too, Doll” he smiled as the two of you laid back in the sun on your towels. You watched the kids take turns on the rope swing as the afternoon sun faded behind the trees. “I think I could get used to this” he whispered, laying his head in your lap as you carded your fingers through his long hair.


	2. Pet names (Bucky x OFC Leigh O’Malley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking to Bucky having a night terror, OFC Leigh comforts him. The dream was too real, he needs to feel her. She happily obliges.
> 
> Praise, love, SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, so if you're not an adult or if you don't like reading that type of this, please skip this chapter.

2\. Pet names (Bucky x OFC Leigh O’Malley)

“No! Leigh! No!” Bucky screamed. You woke up to a thrashing sweaty mess in bed next to you. You softly shook his shoulder and tried to wake him from his night terror. 

“It’s okay, I’m here” you soothed gently pushing his hair back from his face. His eyes shot open and locked onto you. He wrapped you in his arms and shook against you, holding you as if his life depended on being able to feel you next to him. 

“Doll, oh my God, I- I lost you. They had you tied up, we were surrounded and right before I got to you they shot you” he sobbed. 

“I promise you won’t lose me. I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay” you quietly repeated, rubbing reassuring patterns up and down his back as he clung to you. You gently kissed his neck and nuzzled in deeper, the two of you becoming one.

You heard him take a deep shuddering breath, breathing out kisses into your hair. “мой  
Printsessa, Solnishko” he murmured, “мой Sokrovishche.” His hand cupped your jaw and raised your face to his and met your lips softly, reverently. “You’re everything, Doll” he continued. His grip on your jaw became firmer, more demanding as his lips pressed desperately against yours. You wrapped your soft body around his firm one and pulled him down to you, your legs tightening around his hips as you clung to him just as desperately as he to you. He attacked your neck, covering you with marks and growled, “You’re mine” With that, he covered your lips in a searing kiss. 

You parted breathlessly as his lips continued their assault down your body. You moaned softly at first, encouraging him. “Yes, Baby I’m yours. I promise, I’m here.” You felt his length pressing against you, insistent and hungry and your cries became more desperate. “Please take me!” You grabbed his jaw in both your hands and lead his lips back to yours, biting his full bottom lip. The thin fabric of your underwear was ripped away from your body. You pushed the waist of his shorts down with your feet and squeezed around him with your legs, lifting your hips up to to meet him as he entered you.

He grabbed your hands and held them above your head as his flesh hand ran down your side, gripping your thigh. The pressure was firm and you knew he’d leave marks but you wanted more. You needed to feel all of the passion he poured into you, and you wanted so desperately for him to feel the same from you. The more he thrusted into you, the closer you were pushed to the edge. “Oh my God, Leigh... you’re so beautiful, so perfect for me, you're mine” he growled "I love you, let me hear you baby”. 

He continued his assault on you until you couldn’t take it anymore and your body exploded with release. “Oh, yes! Mhmm, I want you, baby... Please, let me feel you!” He licked into your mouth, bit your lip and you felt his hot release fill you deep inside. You shuddered again as your body clenched down, taking everything from him, your vision whiting out.

He collapsed over you, the two of you in a heart pounding and breathless heap. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back so you were covering his body and your breathing eventually slowed. You kissed along his jaw, "I love you Bucky, I'm here. I'm never leaving" you whispered. He pulled the quilt over the two of you and fell asleep, still connected and wrapped in his arms.

 

мой Solnishko= My Sunshine  
Printsessa= Princess  
Sokrovishche= Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own OFC Leigh O'Malley


	3. Patching Each Other Up (Steve x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home bruised and bloody after sticking up for some fellas by the docks. Bucky lectures him while patching him up. Steve knows they're close to becoming more but neither will take the next step so Steve decides to leave. Bucky was counting on Steve taking the first step but he never planned that step would include leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum Steve, Angst, Period-typical Homophobia, Fluff, Stucky Forever!

3\. Patching each other up (Steve x Bucky)

“You're bleedin’ Punk! Get over here, would ya?” Bucky grumbled as Steve walked in through the door of their shared apartment. Steve limped to the chair at the kitchen table and sat patiently waiting for the lecture he was sure to get from his best pal. “What happened Stevie?” Bucky asked, his tone softer. 

“It’s ain’t right, Buck. Those fellas, they didn’t go askin’ for trouble” Steve grumbled. 

“Whatcha mean those fellas, Stevie? Where did you- I told ya to stay away from the docks at night! You went back that way again?” Bucky’s brow furrowed in worry and frustration as he wiped Steve’s brow with alcohol. 

“Ouch! Dammit Buck, that stings!” the blond hissed as he moved away from the towel. “‘Besides, I had him on the ropes this time” Steve insisted. “An I’m not about ta walk all the way around, just cuz I’m afraid I might cross a bully, am I?”

“I know, Stevie, I know” Bucky agreed. He looked deeply into those big blue eyes. Eyes the same color of the sky on a bright spring day, eyes that raged with righteousness more powerful than a thousand storms. “It still wouldn’t kill ya to stay out of a few fights, Punk” he smiled as he lovingly applied ointment to Steve's brow.

“Oh yeah? Somebody’s gotta stand up to ‘em, Jerk” Steve retorted, playfully slugging Bucky in the shoulder. He dropped his eyes from Bucky’s gaze, the heat rising up his neck to his cheeks. He imagined what it would be like to just go for it, to grab Bucky’s jaw and kiss those perfect pouty lips. It wasn’t right, he knew that much. The Church said fairies were an abomination, that they burned in hell. But if you had to go, oh what a reason! Steve shut his eyes tightly and wondered how wanting something like that felt so natural, so right, could be wrong. 

Bucky’s hand softly brushed against Steve’s jaw and when their eyes met again, Steve felt the heat from Bucky’s gaze boring into his soul. The steely blue eyes moved down to Steve’s lips, and back to his eyes, searching for the courage to move. Steve knew he wasn’t the only one that felt it, that strong pull for his best friend to be more.

They were so close, and for a moment Steve thought they would actually finally cross the proverbial line in the sand. Just then, Bucky took a ragged breath and shoved his chair back. He capped the ointment and rose to put the tin back in the cupboard, leaning full against the sink with his head down. Tears of disappointment burned in Steve’s eyes. He knew Bucky felt it too, he just had to. His chest tightened and Steve rose, reaching for his jacket, suddenly needing air. “I’m sorry, Stevie” Bucky whispered and Steve stopped in his tracks, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Got nothin to be sorry for Buck” he choked out. Steve slammed the door as he left, determined to not let Bucky see him cry. The late autumn breeze stung the cut on his brow. Steve walked until the sun set, images of Bucky playing through his mind. What was he thinking? Bucky wasn’t like him, he didn’t feel the same way. He was a real lady’s man, all the dames loved him. 

Steve entered the basement bar. It was a place everyone knew of but didn’t talk about- a place for people like him, where he could go and enjoy a dance with a fella if he wanted. That’s not what he was there for tonight though. Steve wanted to drink the pain away, to stop the broken feeling that crushed his chest. ‘How could I have been so dumb’ he thought. ‘Stupid, wishin on a fantasy like it’d ever happen’. Steve finished his drink and started on a second round of scotch. He threw his head back and gulped, enjoying the way it burned down his throat, all the way into his stomach. He could feel the warmth from the piquor heating his cheeks and neck. 

“Hey there, pretty boy” a gruff voice drawled as a burly man sidled up on the stool next to him. “Ain’t you a looker.” Steve looked up through angry tearful eyes at the man next to him. The man raised his brows suggestively and licked his chapped lips. Steve’s stomach soured and he shuddered at the sight of the man leering at him so openly. Just then the man reached out and drew him into his lap against Steve’s will. “I could have some real fun with a pretty little boy like you” he huffed into his ear, his breath hot and foul against Steve’s neck. 

Steve struggled to free himself of the man’s grasp. “Let me go!” Steve demanded. The man was offended and abruptly let him free. He crumpled onto the floor and the man stood over him, kicking him away with his boot. 

“Get outta here then!” the man bellowed. “You little ingrate! You don’t know a good thing when you see it.”

Steve brushed himself off and ran outside and the tears back returned. He walked straight home. He knew that things had changed with Bucky and he’d have to leave. It was killing him to live in the same house. To be so close and yet still be separated when the one thing he KNEW they both wanted remained off limits. He couldn’t follow along anymore, couldn’t sit idly by while Bucky went on dates with dame after dame, trying to set him up all the time with this friend or that. Watching it happen over and over again, it broke his heart a little more each time, it was killing him.

He burst through the door of their flat and went straight to the bedroom. “Hey, where were you?” Bucky demanded, following him to the bedroom doorway. Steve grabbed their only duffle and began packing, not stopping to think of where he would go from there, just knowing that he had to go. “Stevie, what are you doing?” Bucky asked, worry in his voice. Steve said nothing, just continued to shove things into the bag. He closed the straps and turn to leave, but Bucky was blocking the doorway. 

“I- I have to go, Buck. I can’t stay here” he stammered, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. He began moving and Bucky caught the bag in his large hands. 

“No! You’re not leavin’ till you tell me what’s goin on” Bucky stopped him, pulling the bag from his grip. “Look at me Stevie, what happened? I’m not movin’ aside till ya tell me, Punk.”

“Forget it Buck! I can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep pretending- it’s just, it’s killin me!” he stammered, his eyes finally meeting Bucky’s. 

Realization flooded over Bucky’s face and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, and his head and shoulders slumped. “I’m not pretendin’ Stevie” he murmured. “I- I can’t let anyone to hurt ya. You know what they do to fellas like us.” He looked up, directly into Steve’s eyes and said, “I shouldn’t feel this way, I know they say it’s wrong but I- I can’t help it” he confessed. “I love you Stevie.” 

A surge of confidence filled Steve upon hearing Bucky’s confession. He wasn’t imagining it. He knew, finally KNEW that Bucky loved him back the same way. He stepped forward, both hands holding Bucky’s chiseled jaw and their lips met in a crushing, breathless kiss. Steve felt Bucky’s arms snake around his waist, and he rose up on his toes. 

“Oh, Buck” Steve moaned hungrily. Bucky took that opportunity to lick into Steve’s mouth, causing the smaller man to whimper at the new sensation. Bucky pushed Steve back onto the cots they kept pushed together, and lowered himself down as well. 

“Are you sure, Stevie?” Bucky hesitated, lightly pressing down onto the smaller man. 

Their eyes met, and Steve saw the love and devotion in Bucky’s eves. “I’m sure. Shut up and kiss me, Jerk” Steve smiled and their lips met again.


	4. Hospital visits (Steve x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Civil War have taken place, Steve visits Bucky every day while he's frozen in Wakanda, until he leaves to team up with Nat and free the others from the RAFT.

4\. Hospital visits (Steve x Bucky)

“Hey Buck, its Tuesday. You've been asleep for almost a week now” Steve whispered. “I'm gonna meet Nat in the morning; we gotta get our friends. Everything I was afraid would happen with the accords, has happened.” He sighed, “I wish you were here with me. Could really use to hear your voice right now.” 

Steve looked up at Bucky in the cryo-tube. He knew his best friend couldn't hear him, but he had nobody else to talk to about his regrets and fears. Sure, T’Challa was there, and he would listen if Steve asked, but he didn’t have the relationship he and Bucky shared with anyone else. 

“I’m so lonely here without you, Buck. I’ve missed you with everything I am. I was so happy to have you back, even if it was just for a little while. I promise we’ll figure this out” Steve vowed. His eyes were trained on the floor with tears burning behind them. He lifted his forehead which was resting against the glass cryo-tube and looked into Bucky’s peaceful face. 

Steve burned the image of Bucky’s peaceful face into his mind. He knew he’d need to recall it when, not if things got worse. His gut told him the fight was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Steve! Sorry for the short chapter, this one didn't really speak to me. I guess that's why they call it a challenge LOL. Tomorrow's will more than make up for it, I promise!


	5. Scar worship (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV is a young SpecOps Army Ranger on medical discharge after being ambushed. She eventually meets an unsuspecting Bucky after she snaps to attention out of habit as someone calls out "Sergeant" to him after her run in the park. They hit it off and appreciate each other's battle scars for the unique people they've been made into by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally making up for the mini-chapter earlier today. I promised, and delivered! Enjoy your smut :)

5\. Scar worship (Bucky x OFC)

Today was the day, you decided. It had been a long winter, but you simply couldn’t handle it anymore. The gray skies, the leftover brown tinged slush in the streets, they were finally almost gone. After being cooped up for months in a gym with dozens of others, it was time to get outside and enjoy the fresh air. 

The contrast between the cool air and warm morning sun was exhilarating and a silly smile brightened your rosy cheeks. Running in Central Park wasn’t an original idea, but you had to get away from the spray-tanned, sports bra and capri clad plastic gym rats that grated on your nerves now that you were back home in the city. You never did feel like you fit into Manhattan high society, which is why you joined the military on your 18th birthday, much to your parent’s disappointment. Glances and giggles sent in the direction of the girl with big brown eyes, rosy cheeks and faded Army sweats weren’t exactly welcoming.

Outside you felt alive and with your playlist was bumping in your ears the run was amazing. Sure, you had been passed by a few faster people but you didn’t care as long as you didn’t feel like a hamster in a wheel that went nowhere. You weren’t the fittest woman anymore, hits you sustained when your unit was ambushed in Afghanistan had set you back, but what strangers didn’t know is that you were tough down to your core. You had gone from being told you’d never walk again to running. 

As you slowed your run and began cooling down, you saw an empty bench perfect for stretching. Beginning with hamstring and calf stretches, you enjoyed the burn in the muscles along your left thigh above the metal rod that supported your femur. After opening up your chest and shoulders with some deep breathing you finished with quad stretches. Your balance wasn’t where you wanted it yet so you kept your hand on the back of the bench while you finished. You leaned against it and lifted your head, enjoying how the late morning sun warmed your face.

You took a sip of water and felt eyes on you. It was an old habit, one reinforced by the multiple missions you completed as an Army Ranger. Being intensely aware of your surroundings wasn’t something that just went away. You casually stooped to fix your shoelace and scanned the area, ignoring the muscles in your hips that groaned in protest. About 15 yards away from you a large man sat on a bench near the sidewalk. He was dressed in a hoodie, gloves and had baseball cap pulled low with a man bun sticking out the back of the hat. You recognized the strategy, the one that allowed someone to block their features and blend in because you were dressed the same way. All except the gloves, that is. 

He held a small book that looked like a journal and a pen. He must have noticed your interest because he pointedly looked down for a beat too long. Just as you were about to look away, his striking blue eyes raised and bored through you, causing your heart to skip a beat. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ you silently chastised yourself. ‘Pull it together Ranger!’ You grabbed your water bottle off the bench and stood to leave, trying to move as casually as possible. The problem was you had to pass right by him and your heart was being stupid and pounding in your ears. 

As you walked by, another man approached in your direction. “We’re ready for you Sergeant” he said and you stopped immediately. You weren’t expecting anyone to join you or to be looking for you. The man with the gloves stood and noticed the way you snapped to attention. A small smile crossed his face as he shot you one last look before leaving with the other man.

“Bizarre” you muttered under your breath as you watched him get into the black sedan with the driver. You stopped at the corner for an iced tea as you made your way back to your parent’s house on Central Park West. 

The sunny days continued, warming the weather and springing the park back to life. Each time you ran, you became stronger. At first when you’d see the man off and on, he’d look up as you passed and give a small salute simply saying “Sergeant” as you passed by. That quickly progressed into you gaining a running buddy most of the time. Sometimes you’d make small talk, but usually you ran next to each other in a comfortable silence. You loved the way his long hair moved as he ran when he wore it down.

One mid-spring day the sky was ugly and the weather called for a storm to roll in. Rather than running, you stopped at your favorite tea place and ordered two cups, hoping this wouldn’t be one of the days he was gone. You got there a few minutes early and sat on your usual bench. “For you, Sergeant” you offered, handing him a cup when he arrived. He looked down at you, surprised at the change in routine. 

“Thank you, but- we’re not running?” he asked, and sat next to you, puzzled. 

“It’s a better day for hot chocolate, don’t you think?” you smiled and he took a sip from the cup. His brow furrowed, trying to place the taste that accompanied the hot liquid. “It’s cinnamon” you explained, chuckling at the look on his face. “So do you have a name or am I just going to keep calling you Sergeant?”

“I could ask you the same thing” he teased, nudging your left shoulder with his right one. “You first.”

“Lanser. Sergeant Abigail Lanser. U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, retired” you offered. 

“Ranger, huh?” he tilted his head introspectively. “I didn’t know the Rangers had a deployment in Central Park. How’d ya swing that one?” he teased.

“Nope, not saying another word until you introduce yourself, Sergeant long-hair” you answered, making a motion of zipping your lips and extending your hand expectantly. 

He eyed you carefully and sighed as if weighing the options before replying. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, ma’am” he answered and took your hand. “Retired, of course. You can call me Bucky.”

Your eyes opened wide and your jaw fell, “Barnes, of the 107th? Oh my gosh, you’re a legend!” you exclaimed. 

“A legend? I wouldn’t say that. More like a messed up head case of an ex-assassin” he said dryly, looking down. His gaze rose to meet yours. “You’re not leaving…?” he half-asked, seemingly expecting you to be appalled by him. 

“What- Why would I? The Winter Soldier thing? Yeah, no. I always said you’d be pardoned. That wasn’t your fault” you declared. 

He stared into your eyes, a look of awe on his face. “How can you say that? Without even knowing me, just giving me the benefit of the doubt? Nobody ever does that.”

“Let’s just say that while I haven’t been through the same thing, I’ve been in compromising positions before and I know it’s not always that black and white” you replied, your brow knitting together at the memories. “Hey, would you like to go for a walk?” you asked. 

You and Bucky walked and talked for hours. The conversation was easy and you both fell into step like you’d known each other forever. You stopped to get pizza and beer at an old place that had been around since the late 30’s. You sat in a quiet back corner and asked him about growing up in Brooklyn. He explained that while a lot of his memories were swiss cheese, many of the ones he did have involved a scrawny punk named Stevie that he pulled out of tons of fights. Nostalgia and fondness were evident in his eyes whenever he talked about his friend. “So?” he asked expectantly. “How’s a Doll like you go from growing up in a Penthouse to completing RASP?”

“Doll?” you giggled. Nobody had ever called you that before. “Um, I just never really fit in I guess. My dad’s a mucky-muck on wall street and ma’s a stay-at-home who always wanted me to follow after dad. They were really pissed that I enlisted when I turned 18” you smiled. “I just couldn’t see myself wasting my life fighting for rich people to get richer, not when I could be of service to others who actually needed it. And, turns out I’m an expert marksman.” Your eyes dropped and you fiddled with the label on your beer. “Three years later I was on SpecOps in Afghanistan. My unit was hit hard. We were compromised and three of my guys were killed. The team we were training turned on us. Two of us made it out and I’m the only one who’s walking” you said and gulped the rest of your beer.

Bucky reached across the table and squeezed your hand. You looked up at him, and his soft blue eyes met you with an understanding you’d never known. You smiled and looked at his still gloved hands. “Can I?” you asked, rubbing the fabric covering his hand. He met your gaze and took an uncertain breath, then nodded. 

You pulled his right glove first, holding the warm calloused hand in yours. You then moved to the left and slid the glove off of his metal hand. It reflected in the dim lighting of the pizza joint and you softly traced the palm of his hand down to his fingers. “It’s beautiful” you breathed, holding both his hands next to each other palm up.

“It’s got a lotta blood on it, Doll” he muttered, looking down at his hands. You slid your hands into his and looked up at him. 

“It did once, but now what do you see?” you encouraged. He looked up at you and you smiled, and you gave his hands a gentle squeeze. 

“Right now I’m lookin at somethin beautiful” he drawled and pulled you in closer to him. Your lips brushed together uncertainly at first, then his right hand cupped your cheek. He kissed you again, soothing, warm and sweet. 

Bucky walked you home that day, your fingers laced together. You enjoyed periods of laughing, joking with each other and also comfortable silence. When you get to your building, you asked him for his phone so you could give him your phone number, which you cheekily saved under “Ranger”. He asked if you two would run the next day, and you agreed, planting a kiss on his cheek and turning to go inside. 

That evening after dinner with you parents, your phone buzzed. You looked to see a heart emoji on your screen from an unknown number, but smiled because you knew it was Bucky. You saved his number and smiled to yourself as you sent back a kissy-face emoji. 

“Who is that dear?” your ma asked when she noticed the smile on your face. 

“It’s a guy I met, we’ve been running together for a while now” you grinned. 

“And what does this guy do, besides run at the park?” you father asked suspiciously. 

That was your dad all right, always suspicious and nobody was ever good enough. You carefully considered you answer, silently laughing at the idea of telling your father you kissed the Winter Soldier. You settled on a much more vanilla answer. 

“He’s in the private sector for national security” you explained. Technically not a lie, you reasoned. After all, he was pretty much an Avenger. 

Speaking of that, he called you early the next morning, before the sun rose. “Bucky?” you answered, your voice squeaky from sleep. 

“Hey Doll, I’m sorry to wake you. I can’t run today, we’ve got a mission. Do me a favor and stay home today, would ya? Keep your father home too, okay?” he asked, concern in his voice. 

“What is it, Bucky? Are you going to be ok?” you asked, suddenly worried. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Doll I’ll be fine. I just want you to be safe. I’ll call you later” he said softly. You heard impatient yelling in the background, something like ‘Jesus, Barnes today!’ and the call disconnected. 

You got up and flipped on the news, racking your brain for a way to get your dad to stay home. You decided to make your famous pancake breakfast and figured guilt was as good a tactic as any. 

“Morning momma, dad!” you smiled brightly when they hurried out to the kitchen. “I made you guys breakfast, have a seat, I’ll bring it to the table in just a minute” you said cheerfully. Your parents looked at each other with puzzled faces. 

“Oh, dear, what happened? What did you do this time?” your momma fretted. 

“Well, she’s already up and joined the Army” your dad said only half-joking. “I really need to get to the office Abigail. Can this wait until tonight?”

“No!” you said a little too quickly. “I mean, no dad, I didn’t do anything, I just made breakfast. Geez, can’t a girl make a meal for her parents?” your parents eyed you closely, waiting for the proverbial ‘other shoe’ and you smiled sweetly. They reluctantly took a seat at the table, and you took as much time as possible getting the food to them, stalling for more time to think. After breakfast finished, you all looked up hearing the emergency broadcast sound on the TV in the living room. 

You ran to the other room and stopped short, staring at the TV with your hand over your mouth. There was a bombing at the NYSE and the whole building was ablaze. Your momma threw her arms around your dad, weeping at the thought that he could have been in that very building had they not had a late morning with you. You all sat on the couch together and watched as the coverage unfolded. A sick feeling in the pit of your stomach grew as the journalists commented on the different Avengers that were on scene working with fire and law enforcement. You saw Iron Man, the Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Captain America, the Falcon and the Hulk. It was reported that two of their team were still missing. Footage showed Captain America frantically barking out orders pointing in different directions. You didn't realize you were holding your breath until your lungs began burnin Just then, there at the bottom corner of the screen you saw him.

Bucky came out of the smoke, a woman draped over his shoulder and his metal arm around the Avenger known as Hawkeye. The crowd erupted in celebration at a job well done of evacuating everyone safely. 

“Oh thank God, Bucky!” you cried, choking on tears. Your parents looked at you puzzled and still in shock. 

“You know that man Gail?” your momma asked.

“Yes, momma. That’s my- Bucky” you smiled through tears of relief. 

“The Winter Soldier? What do you mean ‘your Bucky’” your dad demanded. “You know him?”

“I mean that’s the man I’ve been running with Dad” you defended. “He’s not the Winter Soldier. How many times do we have to have this argument? He’s a Prisoner Of War!” you yelled. A minute later, “I’m sorry, dad, I shouldn’t yell like that. I was worried” you said through tears. You took a deep breath and got up and went to clean up breakfast. 

“Abigail” your father called as you were rinsing the plates. You turned, waiting for the argument to begin. Again. “Did you know something was going to happen this morning?” he asked. 

You looked down, “Yes dad, that’s why I didn’t want you leaving today. I didn’t know what was happening but I knew it was something dangerous” you admitted. Your dad stepped forward and hugged you. 

“I guess I owe your friend an apology then, don’t I?” he soothed, squeezing your shoulder. 

You looked up and smiled. “I’m just glad you’re safe, dad.”

Later that afternoon, Bucky called you. “Bucky! Are you okay? I thought you were trapped in there. What happened?” your questions fired. 

“It’s okay, I’m here” he chuckled. “Gotta be careful, Doll. You’ll get a fella thinkin you care about him talking like that.” You smiled, imagining the crooked grin on his soft lips when he teases you. 

“Well that fella would be right then” you said softly. “Can I see you?” you asked. “I need to know you’re okay.” 

“Can you come to the tower? There’s a few people I’d like you to meet. Are you up for that Ranger?” he asked in a hopeful voice. 

“I’ll see you soon, Buck” you said and hung up. For the first time since you’d met Bucky you wondered what you should wear. Probably not your Army sweats, you laughed to yourself. Your momma was going to be speechless if she saw you leaving on an actual date. Wait, was it a date? You settled for some black skinny jeans, a loose white v-neck and red flats. After pulling your brown curly locks back into a sleek low ponytail, you threw your soft red pashmina scarf over your shoulders in case you got chilly and headed out. 

You arrived at the Avengers tower and entered the lobby. Security called you over by name, which surprised you. They gave you a visitor’s badge and called Bucky down to the lobby. He met you with a big bear hug, and you returned it just as tight. After planting a kiss on your cheek, he looked down at you, drinking you in. “I’m so happy to see you” he said, a big grin accenting his beautiful blue eyes. “Come on” he tugged your hand and you follow him into the elevator. 

The doors opened automatically and a voice greeted you politely “Good afternoon, Miss Lanser. Sergeant Barnes, I trust you’ll return to the communal living area?” You looked up surprised. 

“How does your elevator know my name?” you asked an amused smile on your lips. 

“Thanks, JARVIS” Bucky said and the elevator doors closed. As the lift rose, he pulled you close and kissed you softly. “I missed you, Doll.” he grinned and then explained who/what Jarvis is.

When you reached the communal living area, you entered what you’d later find out was a regular post-mission-everybody-is-alive-party as Tony explained. Steve came over and introduced himself warmly, followed by Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Natasha. “What about Dr. Banner?” you asked. “Is he okay?”

“Brucie doesn’t like to party much after, he plays shrinky-dink in his room usually. Don’t worry, he’ll be around soon” Tony quipped and offered you a drink. 

You took a beer and thanked him, and Bucky offered to show you around the place. You went to the 86th floor where there was a pool, spa and lounging deck. You leaned against the railing looking over Manhattan. “This is beautiful, Bucky” you marveled at the view. You were up almost three times higher than the penthouse you grew up in. 

“You’re beautiful” he whispered softly and reached out to bring you close to him. You snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. Your lips met softly, slowly moving against each other and slotting together perfectly. He pulled you closer so your bodies were pressed together and deepened the kiss. You sighed into him and he took that opportunity to softly lick against your lips causing you to gasp. The taste and feel of his tongue against yours heightened all of your senses causing your skin to tingle. 

His grip on you tightened and he walked you back up against the plate glass window of the building. Your back arched and you pressed your body further into his. You felt his muscular thigh push between your legs and you yearned for more contact. “Oh, James” you whispered as his mouth nipped and sucked it’s way down your neck. 

He moved his hands under the hem of your shirt and lightly traced the skin along your hip. You moved away from his touch instinctively and he immediately withdrew his hand, looking into your eyes to gauge your response. “I’m sorry” you breathed, looking down and biting your lip. 

“No, I’m sorry. I moved too fast” he apologized. 

“No, you didn’t. It’s okay. I’m just, I don’t know. I have a lot of scars. I don’t want to turn you off” you explained shyly. “And someone could walk in.”

He smiled down at you, the look of pure awe in his eyes. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” And then, “JARVIS lock down this floor, security protocol Barnes 1917.” He pressed a soft kis against your lips and asked, “Do you remember what you told me when I showed you my hand?” You nodded and he took a half step back, removing his henley and dropped it on the floor next to you. 

Your hands ran over his bare chest and down his abdomen. You pulled him down to you and kissed him passionately. You ran your hands out from his chest and shoulders and rested them on his biceps, one cool metal and one warm muscle. Your fingers then ran along the scarred seam that connected his metal arm. You brought your lips to it and kissed it softly. For him to have gone through decades of torture and pain, and stand here trusting you to touch and kiss him sparked confidence within you as well. 

You pulled the hem of your shirt over your head and his eyes drank you in. He softly cupped your jaw and kissed your lips, slowly licking down your neck. He stopped and traced the outline of your lace bra. You looked into his eyes and nodded yes. He undid the clasp and lightly pulled the straps down your arms and dropped the garment onto the floor with the rest of your things. The feeling of his skin against yours filled you with a rush of desire. Your lips met again in a frenzy and you reached for his buckle as he did the same with the waist of your pants. 

As the two of you stood in your state of undress, he sank to his knees, kissing along the scars on your stomach and hip. “So beautiful” he moaned into your skin. His lips followed the line down your hip and thigh, bringing the lace fabric down with them. He kissed back up along the inside of your left thigh, brought your leg over his right shoulder and nuzzled his face between your legs, causing soft whimpers to fall from your lips. Your cries became louder and more desperate until your body flooded with your release. 

He rose up and pressed a searing kiss to your lips, and your legs went weak. He lifted you up by the backs of your legs and pressed you back against the glass wall. “Yes, James. Please!” you demanded hungrily and then cried out as he entered you. 

He stilled himself, giving you a moment to adjust to his size. You pulled his hips against you with your legs and he took the cue to begin moving. His movements began slow and deep, the two of you staring deeply into one another’s eyes, but soon became passionate and desperate. Your cries became louder and the heat in your core more intense as you chased a second release. Your body clamped down onto his and you bit and marked into his neck. Waves of pleasure washed over you again and again. It was all he needed to follow you right over the edge and he shuddered into you as you both rode out your his climaxes together. 

The two of you stayed connected until your breathing slowed, until he gingerly set you down, kissing you softly. You didn’t know how you could possibly be so drawn to a man, but James Buchanan Barnes was not just any man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own no one. Avengers, and all of their associated characters belong to Marvel and Stan the Man Lee.


	6. Making fun of each other (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Avengers... OFC and Wanda trade recipes, Nat helps and the guys are annoying beggars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet- pun intended :)

6\. Making fun of one another

It was a late spring afternoon. You and Wanda decided to teach each other new recipes. You both dragged out your respective ingredients and pans. Wanda’s Chicken Kiev smelled delicious and slowly the rest of the hungry Avengers came snooping. 

“Get out of here, Clint” you warned. 

“The food will be ready by supper, no sooner” Wanda admonished and you laughed. 

“What's in the oven?” he bugged. “I’m hungry nowww.” 

“The more questions ask, the longer it will take to cook” you chastised. 

Next, Nat came in, asking the same. Of course Wanda gave her a peek inside the oven. The guys had their ’BroCode’, but so did you ladies. When she opened the oven the savory aroma filled the kitchen, living and lounge rooms.

Nat helped you as you began frying the shells for the delicious cannoli recipe your Noni taught you when you were a kid. She also helped with the filling, because anything that included chocolate chips was guaranteed to have Nat sampling. 

Once the mixture was complete and the shells were cooled, the three of you began filling the cannolis. This time Steve came through the kitchen, wanting to know what was going on and how much longer it would be before he could have a taste. 

“They're my Noni’s cannolis and you can have some after dinner” you said, pushing the large muscled man-child out of the kitchen. 

“Mmm what else do I smell? You know I need 4000 calories a day, I’m so hungry!” he whined.

No sooner did Steve exit than Bucky entered, trying to grab a cannoli off the counter. Nat grabbed a knife off the block and held it to his hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Watch it Barnes, I made that one” she warned. He silently dropped it back to the counter and exited the kitchen as if he’d never been there.

Honestly, it was like they were all raised in a barn!


	7. A death of someone close (Steve x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky lean on one another to make it through Sarah Roger's memorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Rogers was an angel on earth. She loved Bucky as her own and accepted his relationship with Steve, even when the world was against them.

7\. A death of someone close (Steve x Bucky)

It was a beautiful service. The hospital and church came together to honor the woman they all knew and loved. She was dedicated, hard working, kind and devout, and many came to pay their respects to the memory of Sarah Rogers. Steve didn’t pay much mind to the details, he was too devastated by the passing of his mother to notice. It was all he could do to graciously accept the many condolences and shake hands with everyone. Meeting their eyes and seeing that look of pity would have been too much so he settled his gaze on the floor. 

After the service, Father Murphy came to give Steve his final blessing. “Steven, your mother was a good woman, she is surely in heaven now looking down on you. Make her proud, son. You and James, keep coming to Mass, it’s what she would want” and then to Bucky, “Sarah saw you as a son just as much as Steven here. Honor her, both of you.”

“Thank you Father” they both answered. 

Once everyone had left, Bucky walked Steve back to his place. Bucky knew that Steve wouldn’t be able to afford keeping the place on his own. Not if he was going to finish art school. Working at the drugstore wouldn’t pay enough and with Steve’s health, it was the most he could do. Winter was coming and Steve always fell ill when the snow came. 

“You don’t gotta stay here, Stevie” Bucky said when they reached the front door. “Come live with me, you can stay in school and’ I can pick up a few extra shifts at the docks whenever we need somethin.”

“I’ll be okay, Buck. I’ll ask Mr. Sampson for more hours at the drugstore since I won’t need the time for school anymore.” Steve replied, eyes determined and full of pride. 

“No, I won’t let ya. Your ma wouldn’t want you to quit, we both know that. ‘Sides, whaddaya need all this space for, eh?” Bucky persisted. “We’re in this together, pal. Whatever you need, I’m with ya till the end of the line.”

Steve looked up at his best friend, tears filling his bright blue eyes. He smiled, grateful to have someone like Buck to depend on, but he couldn’t think straight, not now. Everything was such a blur. All he knew was his ma was gone, and if it weren’t for Bucky, he’d be completely alone in the world. Sure, he could go to Dublin, look up his Aunt Catherine and see if she had somewhere for him to stay until he found work. There were no guarantees, though, not with as hard as the famine hit the Rogers family. Many still hadn’t recovered. 

“I dunno, Buck. Are you sure?” Steve hesitated. “I don’t wanna impose.”

“You know better n’ that by now, ya Punk. Now get your things. We’re stayin’ at my place tonight. Tomorrow we’ll get everything settled here.” Bucky smiled.

He followed Steve into the apartment. The same apartment Steve had grown up in. The place where she had taught Bucky to patch Steve up after pulling his scrawny ass out of fights so many times. The same apartment she’d taught Bucky how to make soup for when Steve was sick. Where they’d taken shifts waiting out the fevers Steve would run, keeping an eye on his breathing. It was true, Sarah was just as much a mother to Bucky as she was to Steve, and when she walked in on them kissing that afternoon when she’d come home from the hospital sick and looking dead on her feet, she’d accepted them for who they were. 

Sarah Rogers was the person Bucky wished he could be like. She was where Steve got his temper, his passion, his bravery, and where Bucky learned the true meaning of selfless love. She was an angel and she’d be there to watch over her boys until they took their last breath.


	8. Sleeping in (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long mission, and nobody wanted to stay for the debriefing with Fury. As Captain, the decision was up to Steve, and he wanted nothing more than to shower and fall into bed with you, but he also knew it was best to finish business. You shot him a knowing look, your eyes meeting only for a brief moment but long enough for him to know you were on board. That small piece of encouragement was all he needed to help him decide to order the debriefing as soon as you returned to base. Sleep could wait a little longer.

8\. Sleeping in (Steve x Reader)

It had been a long mission, and nobody wanted to stay for the debriefing with Fury. As Captain, the decision was up to Steve, and he wanted nothing more than to shower and fall into bed with you, but he also knew it was best to finish business. You shot him a knowing look, your eyes meeting only for a brief moment but long enough for him to know you were on board. That small piece of encouragement was all he needed to help him decide to order the debriefing as soon as you returned to base. Sleep could wait a little longer.

Late that morning once back at SHIELD, the team dragged their asses up to the conference room outside of Fury’s office, Nat and Clint practically holding each other up along the way. Tony grumbled about needing to get back to his lab and sat pouting next to a shrunken and exhausted Bruce as Fury waited until everyone was present. Steve began with a summary of the mission and asked Nat to summarize the Intel she had collected before the all out brawl had begun. 

“What are we looking at as far as tech goes, Stark?” Fury looked at Tony, expecting further details. 

“Oh, well you know, bad guys, bad tech, things I could be working on now if I weren’t stuck here” he quipped. Steve shot you a look and clenched his fist, breathing out loudly and clearly not in the mood for Tony’s childish behavior. 

“If I may, Director” you cut in. “The weapons we confiscated are similar to those powered by the tesseract, however there was also a biologic agent stored in their armory. I believe if Dr. Banner and I work with Mr. Stark we can provide a more comprehensive report of our findings” you offered. 

“Two days, (y/l/n). I assume that is sufficient?” Fury answered, obviously recognizing the need to cut the meeting short. You nodded thanked him for the additional research time. Even though it wouldn’t take more than a few hours to figure the mess out once you’d all had some rest you didn’t share that pearl of information with Fury. 

On the way back to the living quarters, Tony grabbed your arm and pulled you aside. “I don’t need two days, you know that right? We can have this figured out in a few hours” he grumbled. 

“Yes, I know but Bruce is still recovering and you need to sleep, you’re acting like a big baby” you chastised.

“Am not!” he shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Okay, Tony, we’re still not going to work on it now. Whether or not you like it, Bruce and I need to get some sleep. I’ll meet you guys in the lab later this afternoon” you insisted.

You stopped in the kitchen for a glass of juice and Steve casually made himself a sandwich. Everyone else had scattered to their own spaces, desperate for sleep. “Rest well Cap” you said just loud enough for anyone close to hear. 

“Thanks” Steve winked back at you as you headed for your room. 

When you first joined the Avengers, you were slightly intimidated being right across the hall from Captain America. As you got to know each other you became increasingly drawn to one another, and with your current “relationship” the logistics worked well. It wasn’t that you two were hiding from anyone exactly, Steve had asked you many times to be his “best girl” as he called it. The hangup was you, you didn’t want the people at SHIELD to have any reason to gossip about you. Being one of the few women on the team already caused enough rumors in the ranks. 

You left your door cracked, the signal you and Steve had for each other when you were ready for the other to enter quietly. You were brushing your teeth and came out to see him closing your door. He had already peeled off his gear before coming over, and was left standing in basketball shorts and a white tank. 

“Hey there hot stuff” you smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist, bringing him close for a soft kiss. “Mmm I missed this” you moaned as you rested your head on his chest. He smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. His warm hands came to rest on either side of your neck and you grimaced, not realizing how beat up you were from the last mission. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” he asked, and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. His worried eyes searched you for any other signs of injury. 

“I’ll be alright, just sore” you reassured him. He held your gaze, his ocean blue eyes glinting with a mischievous smile. He held your hand and led you to the bathroom silently. 

“Why don’t you light some candles” he suggested as he ran a hot bath, sprinkling in lavender salts to help with your aching muscles. The soothing aroma of lavender bath and mint candles filled the room and the thought of a bath with this man had never sounded so good. 

After undressing, you both climbed into the over-sized tub. Steve pulled you back against his chest and the warmth of the water combined with his body heat made it impossible to keep your eyes from falling closed. He gently massaged your neck with his large hands until the tension melted away. You laid your head back against his muscled chest and sighed. He wrapped his strong arms around you and pressed a kiss into your temple. After he washed your hair, you both toweled off and climbed into your bed for a well deserved nap. 

Four and a half hours later, the sun’s early evening rays filtered softly through your windows. You and Steve lay wrapped in nothing more than each other’s arms and a light sheet, enjoying a deep sleep. So deep in fact, neither of you heard your phone buzzing. 

After checking every room for you, Tony had become more impatient. After bugging Nat incessantly she finally agreed to wake you up. She knocked softly and entered your room with Tony on her heels, completely unprepared for the sight that lay before them.

“I fucking knew it!” Tony yelled, slugging Nat in the shoulder. “Told you she was tappin Capsicle!” 

The outburst startled you awake and you bolted upright, reaching for your gun on the side table and taking aim. “Get out Stark!” Steve roared, covering your exposed body with the sheets. 

Between the look of sheer surprise on Nat’s face and Tony’s impromptu celebration, the fact that there was no threat finally registered and you put your gun down. Nat shoved Tony out in front of her, closing your door. You flopped back onto to your pillows and set your gun back down, groaning at the scene that was just made. 

Steve’s angry response flushed in his neck and he looked over to you, expecting you to be upset. “I’m sorry, I should have locked the door” Steve said, the line between his serious brows deepening. “I know you didn’t want anyone to know about us.”

The look on his face melted your heart. “Steve, it’s not like that. I know I have this hangup about people accusing me of sleeping my way to the top. Unfortunately it’s just the way our society sees things. But I think I’m done letting that dictate my life… if you’ll still have me that is” you added, facing Steve. 

“Are- are you saying... you don’t want to hide anymore?” he asked hesitantly. You smiled wide and nodded, cupping his cheek with your hand. “God, I love you (y/n)” he rumbled and rolled over on top of you, pressing kisses to your cheeks, your forehead and finally a searing one on your lips. 

You parted breathlessly, “I love you too, Steve” you smiled and drew him down for another kiss. Needless to say, you made Tony wait in the lab much, much longer.


	9. Hugging (Steve x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is always trying to help even if it's just hugging his Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two times Steve just needed a hug.

9\. Hugging (Steve x Bucky)

September 1924- 

From the time Steve was 6 years old, Bucky had been hugging him. It began as a way for Bucky to calm Steve after he’s gotten beat up on the school yard by the Miller boys. They had been teasing Steve all day about being a “Momma’s Boy” just because his ma was a widow, and Steve had had enough. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” the kids in their class were chanting outside. Bucky was curious because he didn’t see the little scrappy blond that had been friendly to him when he joined the 1st grade class that morning. He pushed through the crowd and saw the two Miller boys shoving a dirty and scuffed up Steve back and forth.

Each of the Miller boys was a full head taller than Steve, and Bucky had always been taught by his pop that an unmatched fight was no fight at all. 

“Hey! Leave him be!” Bucky shouted, sucker punching the eldest boy. He fell to the ground and began crying, holding his cheek. The younger twin pushed Steve to the ground and tackled Bucky. From the bottom of the scuffle, Bucky landed a lucky right against the boy’s nose and his eyes welled up with tears as he ran with his brother to tell on Bucky. 

Bucky helped up a sniffling Steve up and slung his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders, walking with him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“Those two are cowards, Stevie. One-on-one in a fair fight, you’d of had ‘em on the ropes” Bucky encouraged his new friend.

 

January 1932- 

It was one of the worst winter storms New York had seen since the blizzard of 1888. Sarah had been pulling double shifts at the hospital to cover Steve’s expensive doctor’s visits, and Bucky was looking after him in the apartment that night. 

Steve’s asthma and anemia were double teaming him. Bucky and Sarah weren’t sure which was doing the most damage, so they did their best just to keep Steve breathing through the night. Bucky got some hot broth down Steve and figured that would help warm him up at least. The apartment was drafty and the storm outside raged on. 

“C-Cold, Buck” Steve wheezed and Bucky took off his coat to put on top of the pile of blankets Steve was currently buried under. 

“Here ya go, Stevie. This should be a lil’ warm already” Bucky said, tucking Steve in tight. He sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the breath rattling in Steve’s lungs and looked around the room for anything else that could help warm him up. 

Wind howled through the window frames. As Bucky shivered, he got an idea from a story his pop told him from a winter back in the war when they were snowed in. Bucky stood, removing his shirt and shoes, and crawled under the pile of blankets, scooting as close to Steve as he could. Steve was drawn to the warm body next to him and curled into Bucky’s side, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder for a pillow. Soon the shivering stopped. He wrapped his arms around Steve and breathed out warm breath on the top of Steve’s blond hair. Minutes later, Bucky listened to the restful breathing as Steve finally warmed enough to get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm behind in the challenge, it's been quite a week! I hope you liked the bit of platonic Pre-serum Steve and Bucky :)


	10. Watching the other sleep (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been six months since you moved into the tower. Six months since you’d been promoted to the position of Director of Public Relations for the Avengers branch of SHIELD. That meant you lived where they lived, be it the tower or the compound upstate. 
> 
> Steve loves to pick fights, Nat has memories, Bucky has nightmares, and you're figuring out how you fit in with all of this.

10\. Watching the other sleep (Avengers x Reader)

It had been six months since you moved into the tower. Six months since you’d been promoted to the position of Director of Public Relations for the Avengers branch of SHIELD. That meant you lived where they lived, be it the tower or the compound upstate. 

The only time you were separated from the team is when they were away on a mission, which is why you hadn’t seen Steve and Sam in months. While they searched for Steve’s best friend, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, the rest of the team ran point on anything that came up. Luckily, and in part thanks to Tony’s antics, the press hadn’t caught onto their absence. 

Early one evening you received a call from Steve. 

“Where are you?” you asked, not recognizing the country code on caller ID.

“Romania. I need you to schedule a press conference, for as soon as I get back. We found him.”

“We’ll need to go over our official statement first, Steve. There’s going to be a lot of speculation so we’ll need to be ready for anything. When will you be back?” 

Most of the time you had spent at SHIELD had been dedicated to carefully crafting the current public image of Captain America. What the public didn’t know however, was Steve Rogers had a knack for picking fights, especially when something personal was involved. Nothing could be more personal than this, and you knew he’d be more than ready to lash out at anyone who spoke ill of Barnes. You heard him sigh on the other end of the line. He knew you were right, and you knew he didn’t like it 

“We’ll see you in the morning” he said and the line went dead.

This was going to be a challenge. Steve’s emotions were already raw. You didn’t know what he and Sam had gone through to find Bucky or how long they’d had him. If there was ever a time you needed to prepare for the unknown, it was now. ‘Time for the big guns’ you thought. 

“J, where would I find Nat?” you asked. 

“Agent Romanoff is currently in the training room” he answered, and you headed that way.

Once in the training room, you waited for Nat and Clint to finish sparring. Once Clint tapped out, Nat came to see you. The spy never lost her touch, and all it took was one look to know what happened. The two of you sat on a bench as spoke as the redhead unwrapped her hands.

“I take it they found him?” Nat asked as she wiped sweat from her brow on a towel. 

“They did. Steve called and wanted me to set a press conference for as soon as he returns.” Nat smiled into a sip of her water, arching a brow at you. “No, I didn’t schedule it yet. I told him we have to prepare before anything is set.”

“You know Steve” she shook her head. “Always ready to pick a fight.”

“And that’s exactly what I don’t want, Nat. The press is going to eat us alive. We know HYDRA’s tactics, but all the world knows are the headlines. Barnes has given HYDRA a face, whether or not he was being controlled is irrelevant.” 

“What do you need?” 

“I need to know about Barnes. I need the details that aren’t in the files. You and Steve are the only ones who knew him, and you have the ability to do what Steve can’t right now.” 

“He wasn’t Barnes then, he was almost the Soldier, just different.” Natasha leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. “He was under their control. He received his orders and carried them out. The man he used to be wasn’t completely gone, though. There was one piece left of Barnes they hadn’t completely eliminated, one weakness.”

“Weakness?” you asked. “What weakness?”

“Compassion. Man’s greatest weakness, according to the Red Room. They taught us how to use it, to exploit it in him. Said if we could break him, we could break any man. I was the only one that succeeded.” She took a shaky breath and continued. “I’m not proud of what I did. I tried to bring him with me when I broke free, but he knew my chances were better if I was alone, so he stayed. Everything I’ve been through, all of it. It’s nothing compared to what they did to him after that.”

“H-He did that for you? Why?” 

“Because under it all- the decades of torture, the brainwashing- he’s a good man.” Natasha wiped her eyes and flashed a forced smile. “Some things can’t break.” 

Three weeks of intensive PTSD treatment for Bucky, two days of prep for Steve and one press conference later, Bucky moved up to the residential floor of the tower. He slowly began speaking to you, and your heart ached for him. Nat was right, he was a good man. 

Steve had taken most of the team with him on the most recent mission, and you were left in the tower with Bucky. Before he left, Steve was hesitant to leave since Bucky had not been there long, but you assured him the two of you would be fine. 

“Miss (Y/N), I’m detecting distress from Sergeant Barnes” JARVIS informed you. The clock read 12:24am, and you had just gotten ready for bed after a late night answering inquiries after the press conference. 

“Thanks, J. I’ll check on him.” You put on your robe and padded down to the door at the end of the hall. “Bucky?” You knocked softly on his door. No response. You knocked one more time, and right as you were turning away, you heard him softly mumbling. It sounded like begging, actually so you quietly opened the door.

“No, no! Please, not her… no.” He was in bed, face down, in the middle of a nightmare. His metal arm gripped the blankets and his flesh arm hung over the side of the bed.

“Bucky? It’s (Y/N). Hey, it’s okay.” You reached out and rubbed soothing circles on the hot skin of his back.

“No! I won’t, please...”

“Bucky, wake up. It’s okay, you’re dreaming.” You carded your fingers through his hair and knelt next to the bed. “Buck.” He jolted awake, wild confused eyes staring at you trying to make sense of his surroundings. “Hi” you whispered and smiled at him.

“(Y/N)? You’re here. You’re okay.” He dropped his head back down and sighed. You rose to leave and he reached for your hand.

“I’ll be right back” you said and squeezed his hand reassuringly. You went to the kitchen to get him a glass of cold water and when you returned, he was sitting up in bed wearing a fresh t-shirt. He looked up at you and smiled, happy to see that you’d returned. “Here you go, take a sip” you encouraged, handing him the chilled glass. 

“Thanks” he said. “I’m sorry I woke you.” He gave you back the glass and asked you to sit next to him, patting the space on the other side of the bed.

“I wasn’t in bed yet, even if I were, don’t apologize.” You climbed in next to him and stretched out your legs, crossing them at the ankle. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head no and stared down at his hands in his lap.

“Can... can you stay? I don’t wanna be alone right now.” 

“You don’t have to be alone. I’ll stay right here, okay?” His big blue eyes met your own and you felt an overwhelming need to protect him. You reached out for his hand and gave him another reassuring squeeze. You were a little taken aback when he stretched across the bed and wrapped his arms around your soft waist, his head resting comfortably on your chest. You soon relaxed and carded your fingers through his long hair once again. 

“I was back at HYDRA” he began, arms still wrapped around you. “They gave me a mission, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t do it” his voice cracked with emotion. He breathed deep and you felt him shudder against you as the tears fell.

“You don’t have to, Bucky. It’s going to be okay. Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.” You pressed a kiss top of his head and held him until he fell asleep. Soon the only sounds were the rhythmic breathing and soft snore coming from Bucky. 

You smiled down at the sleeping man wrapped around your middle.


	11. Drawing each other (Steve x Plus Size Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you comfortable?” Steve asked as he covered you with a corner of the sheet, just enough to be tasteful.
> 
> The sheet left your shoulders and back, the curve of your hip and your legs exposed. You laid undressed across the bed, holding the sheet against your breasts and reading your latest book in the afternoon sunlight. Steve had been trying to muster up the courage to ask if he could draw you like this for weeks. Longer actually, but it had only been a few weeks since the two of you had taken your relationship from friends to lovers, and Steven Grant Rogers was too much a gentleman to have asked before you two had taken that step.

“Are you comfortable?” Steve asked as he covered you with a corner of the sheet, just enough to be tasteful.

The sheet left your shoulders and back, the curve of your hip and your legs exposed. You laid undressed across the bed, holding the sheet against your breasts and reading your latest book in the afternoon sunlight. Steve had been trying to muster up the courage to ask if he could draw you like this for weeks. Longer actually, but it had only been a few weeks since the two of you had taken your relationship from friends to lovers, and Steven Grant Rogers was too much a gentleman to have asked before you two had taken that step.

You hid your flushing face in your hands, “I’m good, just a little nervous.”

He leaned down on the bed and tucked a lock of wavy brown hair behind your ear. “You’re so beautiful” he whispered and kissed you softly on the cheek. “I want you to see yourself the way I see you.” You looked into the deep ocean of his blue eyes and saw the sincerity there.

You listened to the rough graphite scratching against the pages and admired the serious gaze that came over his features as he lost himself in drawing. The nerves subsided and you remembered the way he worshiped your body every time you were intimate. Never had a man been so open and affectionate to you like Steve. With him, you never felt like you had to hide your body or be ashamed of the softness that you carried on your frame. Actually the opposite was true- Steve grew up in an era that celebrated curves on a woman and he adored your body.

Thinking back to the day you met Steve and how far he’d come from being the man out of time, to the brave Captain commanding the Avengers, it warmed your heart. This world had not been kind to him yet he remained true to his beliefs that people were inherently good and deserved protection. Remaining altruistic despite losing everyone he’d loved was one of the things you loved most about him, and after he and Bucky had been reunited, he had begun drawing again.

“Ready to see what I see?” he asked. Your head popped up; surprised the time had passed so quickly while you were lost in thought. Steve knelt at the end of the bed and slowly lowered his book so you could see his work.

The woman in the drawing was exquisite. Her head was propped up with her right arm, eyes softly gazing down at the book in front of her but her expression showed her deep in thought, reminiscent of a happy memory. Wavy locks fell over the arm that propped her head, and continued down her back. The graceful lines of her neck and shoulders extended to her upper back and down the dip of her waist. The soft round curves and dimples at the base of her spine peeked through the sheet wrapped low around her hips. Strong thighs led to shapely calves and delicate ankles.

“Steve…” you breathed. Your eyes met and the adoration that shone there took your breath away, you were speechless. He bent down close to you and softly stroked your cheek as he pressed a kiss to your lips.

“You have no idea how much I love you, Doll. I’m so lucky to have you.” He climbed up onto the bed with you and his lips traced the skin of the woman he had drawn. “So beautiful, so soft” he moaned “never gonna let you go.”

He turned you over and pressed you into the bed as your hands found purchase across his strong shoulders and your lips met. You moaned at the feeling of his weight above you and his warm tongue licked into your mouth. He entered you and the two of you moved together as one. His lips traced your jaw and licked down your neck where he nipped and marked you.

You had never spoken those three words to him before this. You hoped he knew how much you cared about him, but you were afraid that if you’d said anything out loud you’d wake up and it would have just been a dream to have this amazing man adoring you. “Oh, Steve, I love you, so much.” you whimpered, unable to stop yourself as his thrusts grew deeper, more erratic and impatient.

He pulled you up into his lap as he sat back against the headboard and looked directly into your eyes. “Do you mean it?” he asked, his strong arms wrapped around, cradling you in his lap. His eyes searched your face, “You think you could love me?”

“I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you. There’s nobody like you, baby” you confessed, your hands cupping the angle of his jaw. Your lips met again in a searing kiss. “Steven Grant Rogers, I’m in love with you.”

Your lips crashed together again, all tongue and teeth. Your movements together became more desperate. “Please, I want to feel you” you begged breathlessly. Your bodies and souls came together in confessions of love and adoration. He exploded deep inside you, filling you with his release and you shuddered as your body took everything from him.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	12. Having a lazy day (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months after what the media dubbed the Avengers Civil War had seen a lot of hard-won progress in healing for the team.

12\. Having a lazy day

The months after what the media dubbed the Avengers Civil War had seen a lot of hard-won progress in healing for the team. The RAFT prison was shut down and Thor returned from Asgard. Broken friendships had been slowly repaired and it was beyond time for some team building, which is how the team ended up on Stark’s private caribbean island. 

The warm salty air caressed Natasha’s pale skin and her crimson locks blew lazily in the breeze. Steve and Bucky worked intently on their mermaid sand sculpture, smoothing the curves and and fin of the tail. Sam and Scott splashed in the waves with Cassie and the young Bartons while Clint and Laura sipped on umbrella drinks. 

Tony and Bruce shot video of their Asgardian friend teaching the young witch and spiderling to surf in the breakers off shore. After the events of the past year, the downtime was well earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten through 12 of these, and some have been a ton of fun! There are a few on here that I'm excited to turn into longer fics so I'm calling it on this challenge. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments/kudos! Stay tuned for more stories set with our favorite Marvel characters and a few new ones :)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one, Avengers characters belong to Marvel.


End file.
